1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system for checking a fault or faults of an automobile light circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of ever increasing demands of late for safety of automotive vehicles, various improvements have also been made in lamps, especially headlamps on automobiles and these improvements include an increase in the number of lamps, the provision of improved actuating circuits, etc.